


Bracelets

by Tails_for_Fairies



Series: Fairy Tail Side Characters Week [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: i dont even know, this is an odd one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails_for_Fairies/pseuds/Tails_for_Fairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tail Side Characters Week: Day Six - Lucky Charms<br/>~~~~~<br/>Elfman has the best lucky thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bracelets

"Man!" was screamed by the beast that was decimating the Dark Guild, his claws ripping through the walls with fury in order to finish the job as quickly as he could. Elfman had a wish to return home as soon as possible so that he would be able to assist his sisters in cooking the pastries for the party that was being held at the Guild in honour of the five year anniversary of the Tenrou Team returning from their seven year disappearance. Mirajane had panicked when she had realised that she had not had as much time as she had thought she had - and Lisanna, although a good baker, was unfamiliar with the amount of baking she would be required to do. Some of the recipes, Mirajane had complained, were completely lost on their smaller sister. As Elfman turned back to his humanoid form, he ran a hand through his hair in thought.

"Girly."

"What?" Elfman looked with a startled expression down at the man who was lying bruised and bleeding under some chards of wood.

"That bracelet - it's a woman's." Elfman glanced to the object on his arm, and nodded his head to the sneering Mage. "You ain't no real  _man_." The words were spate, and the man felt proud of himself for using what little he knew of the Light Mage to taunt him.

Those words did get to Elfman, and he gave a sneer of his own. “You ain’t a real Mage.” The man lying on the floor gave a started look when the hulk stepped forward, an obvious irritation in his words. “But I ain’t calling you names.” Elfman brought his hand down on the man’s skull, a crunch following as the last Mage was knocked cold as a diamond.

Elfman collapsed on a piece of rubble, content to wait until the Rune Soldier’s came before he would make hast towards the train station to go home. Elfman lifted his wrist, pulling back what was left of his sleeve to inspect the ‘girly’ armlet that looked old, even to his loving eyes.

It was primarily made of small wooden beads, which were as mismatched as their carvers – when they were younger Lisanna had convinced Bickslow to teach them all to carve, and so most of the Guild had ended making a small sort of bead, all of which were gifted to Lisanna – who had strung them together on a piece of string. Lisanna had added a metal feather, a butterfly, some stone beads, and a couple of other trinkets that she had gathered on missions. Though, when Elfman had taken to wearing the object he had to have it expanded – this he did himself with shoddy red leather thongs, taken from one of Mirajane’s old outfits. That was why is was as shoddy as it was now, but Elfman did not mind his lucky charm being so roughed up.

Elfman had taken it from Lisanna when he had thought that she had died, and over that year he had grown quite fond of the trinket – Cana jokingly calling it his ‘lucky charm’, though no one could find fault with calling it that because for all the time he had had it, Elfman had found himself to be a very lucky man. It had brought his sister back, after all.

The day that Lisanna had returned Elfman had tried to give it back to her, but his precious sister had insisted that he keep it, and had made another one with everyone in the Guild this time. Though, Elfman laughed to himself, she only wore that necklace when it was a special occasion.

“Man indeed.”

She was back now; but she still gave him luck.


End file.
